Werewolf Lives
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Ryou is a werewolf and he develop strong feelings for his darker half. WARNING: sex, male pregnancy, and gender switch. Ryou/Bakura. COMPLETE.
1. The Confession

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Chapter One\- The Confession

Ryou glanced out of the corner of his eye at Bakura before returning to his book. _Bakura's cute in a dark kind of way that's attractive…or is that the wolf in me that thinks that?_ He shook his head slightly. _Stop thinking like that! You __**are**__ the wolf. One and the same. You find Bakura cute because you're attracted to him and his dark soul attracts your wolf side._

He shifted in his seat and looked out the window. It was the first full moon of the month and he needed to tell and show Bakura tonight because the second night was when all his primal and feral wolf instincts surface. He knew this because it happened last month: The first three nights he became a werewolf. He still remembered the attack vividly. It had been two months ago:

_Ryou had been shopping and browsing alone one night in downtown. Bakura had decided to remain indoors and Ryou suspected he was probably plotting how to torment their friends. Ryou didn't like it when Bakura was plotting, but he acknowledged that he was powerless to stop him…well, maybe not powerless. He could try pleading and giving Bakura the famous puppy-dog eyes. Bakura tended to give in when Ryou utilized both as a combination._

_ There was rumble of thunder before it began to pour. Ryou put his arms over his head as he dashed into an empty building to wait out the rain. He went only a few steps before he learned that it wasn't empty. There was a large, black dog- no, wolf- with green eyes growling at him, his fur bristling. He slowly padded toward Ryou who froze where he was, thinking maybe if he stood still, the wolf would go past him. The wolf stopped beside him and then lunged down and bit Ryou on the leg. Ryou screamed as he crouched down to grab his leg._

_ Then, the wolf…spoke. "Now you are like me."_

_ "Wh-what?"_

_ "I'm a werewolf. I can talk and curse humans on the first and third nights of the full moon, but on the second night, I act like a real wolf. You will see what I mean next month." The wolf turned and padded out into the pouring rain, leaving Ryou shaking and scared._

Ryou did indeed see what the wolf meant the following month. The first night he found he had to undress before he changed otherwise the clothes would be destroyed. He had been alone and gazed into his mirror once he had changed. A large albino wolf with gold eyes looked back at him. He blinked and his muzzle parted slightly. His eyes were brown now. _Is it because I'm not acting like a real wolf? Is it only on the second night that I have gold eyes?_

Ryou took precautions the next day. He found a secluded park spot and removed his clothes. The moon rose and again Ryou had felt a burning sensation as well as strength flow through him, but this time primal and feral instincts took over his mind and body. He thought and acted like a wolf and when Ryou awoke in the morning he found that he remembered nothing from the night before. The third night was like the first one, only he experienced a deep, sexual desire to find a mate.

All of that brought Ryou to the present. He spent most of the month thinking he was sharing his body with a wolf spirit which made sense, seeing as he used to share his body with Bakura until the tomb robber found a way to have his own body. Ryou soon realized that there was no wolf spirit; he was half human and half wolf now, not two separate spirits in one body. His desire for a mate is what drove him to think of Bakura as cute. _He'd probably make a great wolf_, he thought dreamily. _But who says he would want to be a werewolf or even my mate?_

"Ryou?"

"Hmm?" Ryou looked up to see Bakura looking at him, slightly concerned.

"Are you all right? You've been shifting, squirming, and basically restless."

"I have?" He looked at the window again before putting the book aside and getting up. "There's a reason for all that. You see, a couple of months ago, I ran into a wolf who bit me and told me he was a werewolf."

"Wait. A _talking _wolf bit you and said he's a werewolf? And you're saying you're a werewolf now?"

Ryou nodded. "I learned that on the first and third full moon nights I can talk, bite people, and act like normal except I have four legs, a tail, and a fur coat. The second night is different. I become a real wolf. I have the mind and instincts of a wolf, but I don't remember what I do during that time."

"So, you're a dangerous animal once a month?" Bakura sounded skeptical and Ryou couldn't blame him. He'd be skeptical too if Bakura suddenly blurted out that he was a werewolf.

"That's right." Ryou pulled off his shirt. "I have to undress before I change. I learned that my first night. I changed and my clothes tore apart," he added at Bakura's shocked expression. He pulled off the rest of his clothes and stood in front of the mirror, his back to Bakura.

"Does it hurt?" Bakura asked softly. The thought of Ryou in pain hurt Bakura. He thought Ryou being a werewolf was cool, but not so much if pain was involved. His skepticism was still there, but the fact that Ryou was naked, diminished most of it.

"I feel a burning all over, but I think that's just my fur growing out. I also feel strength and power go through me." Ryou didn't mention his mating urge and so was surprised when Bakura said, "Ryou, what are you not telling me?"

Ryou was about to respond, to admit to wanting a mate when his body burned and he saw himself sprouting white fur while his muzzle grew out and his ears grew pointed and moved up. He saw his eyes flash gold before going back to brown. He arched his back before dropping of his newly formed paws and a bushy white tail swished through the air behind him as his body enlarged due to his muscles. Ryou let out a soft howl before shaking himself out and padding over to Bakura who looked at Ryou with amazement and awe, all skepticism completely gone.

Bakura leaned down and scratched behind one of Ryou's ears before moving down to scratch and stroke the chin. Ryou replied with a whine and a swishing tail. "I imagine that feels good. Now, tell me what you didn't say before."

"Hmm. What do you mean?" Ryou said, affecting an innocent tone.

"Ryou…" Bakura warned.

"Oh, all right. On my last full moon night last month, I felt a deep desire to find a mate and lately I've found myself thinking that you're cute in a dark kind of way."

"Have you? I'm flattered you think of me that way, but I don't think I'll ever feel the same way. I will admit that you look good as a wolf."

"I think so, too. I kind of like being a wolf, except for the second nights. I don't like acting and thinking like a wolf and not knowing what went on during that time."

Bakura chuckled. "Dear, Ryou. What probably happened was you probably hunted for food, maybe ran around and kept to yourself. I mean, I hadn't heard any news of a wild animal attack. Have you?"

"No, I haven't either. That does make me feel better. So, maybe tomorrow won't be so bad. I still don't like remembering nothing, but it seems like I'm a shy wolf."

"Yeah, it fits your personality." Bakura's eyes moved back and forth over Ryou's body. The fur was so soft, the body was lean and large due to the enlarged muscles; the ears were long and delicate as was the muzzle. Ryou tilted his head. "Bakura, you okay? You're looking at me funny."

Bakura blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, I was just admiring your wolf form. I guess I'm a little jealous."

Ryou yawned and stretched before going to his bed and jumping onto it. "Oh, okay. Well, good night."

"Good night, Ryou." Bakura turned off the light, got back into bed, and rolled over, his back to Ryou. Yes, he was jealous of Ryou being a werewolf. _He_ wanted to be a werewolf! He knew he had to wait until after tomorrow night to ask Ryou to bite him. He doubted Ryou would refuse seeing as the white wolf saw him as a possible mate. _I won't be Ryou's mate, but the two of us can have fun as wolves,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Ryou sighed as he shook himself out. Two night down and one to go before being human for a month until the next full moon. _Last night was a blank as usual. Probably better that way; chances are I would have nightmares if I remembered what I did while wild._

There was a knock before he heard, "Ryou, it's me."

"Come in." The door opened and Bakura walked in. He crouched down in front of Ryou and stroked his head. He panted slightly and his tail swished. He loved Bakura's touches and that mating desire rose inside him, stronger than last time. His teeth itched to bite Bakura, make him a werewolf who might be his mate if his desire infected him as well. Ryou pushed that feeling aside: Bakura didn't see Ryou the way Ryou saw him. _I can live with that as long as Bakura doesn't start treating me like a pet dog. I can resist my desire for a mate. If he does start treating me like a dog or makes dog comments, I probably __**will**__ bite him as punishment for his actions or comments. Wait…why would I do that? Maybe it's a leftover feral feeling from last night. Bakura wouldn't treated me like that or make dog comments and if he did, I would remind him that I'm a werewolf, not a dog._

"Ryou, I have a question," Bakura said softly as he ruffled Ryou's fur, which felt great to the white wolf.

"Mmm. Ask away."

"Will you bite me?"

"You mean like if you hurt me by accident or something?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I want to be a werewolf too. I think the two of us can have fun together as wolves."

"Fun. Yeah, I like the sound of that. Is that the only reason?"

The tone in Ryou's question told Bakura that Ryou knew it wasn't, just as Bakura knew that Ryou wasn't being honest about his sexual desire. "I'm also jealous of you being a wolf. You make it sound cool, sans the second night thing."

"It _is_ cool," Ryou agreed. He paused and then said, "I'm afraid this is going to hurt." He lunged and bit Bakura's arm who yelled and Ryou released.

Once the pain of the bite faded, Bakura took a shaky breath before saying, "So, I have to wait until next month. What can I expect until then?"

"Well, your senses will get sharper and you'll get stronger and faster too."

"Is that what you noticed when you were bitten?"

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't want to accept what they meant. I got used to them after my first change and accepted that I'm a werewolf."

"I can't believe you hid it from me that first month."

Ryou giggled. "Me either. I guess you rubbed off on me."


	2. Alpha and Omega

Chapter Two\- Alpha and Omega

Ryou spent the next month, enjoying his time as a human and helping Bakura get used to his enhanced senses and abilities. Truthfully, it was his nose that gave Bakura a lot of trouble. The clearer sight and sharper hearing were startling at first, but he soon got used to them and enjoyed using them. His sensitive skin and sense of taste took some time to adjust to; everything he ate tasted stronger than before and the subtleness of hot and cold were more distinctive now. His damn sense of smell was driving him crazy, though!

"Ryou, how can you stand getting all these smells at once?" he demanded after only a week of his sensitive nose.

Ryou smiled sympathetically. "I couldn't. I think I started to the week before the full moon."

Bakura moaned and flopped backwards onto his bed. He draped an arm over his face. "I have to put up with this for another week?"

"Well, either that or you could learn to filter them out. I didn't think to do that. It took my first change to get used to the smells."

Bakura removed his arm and sat up. "Filter them out? I think I can do that. I also want to thank you for helping me out this week. It was surprising to be experiencing all these enhanced senses in one week. My strength and speed hasn't increased yet."

"That'll come in the next week or two and you're welcome. I was glad to help."

Bakura then grinned in a wolfish sort of way. "I was thinking…with the two of use being our own little pack, who's the alpha wolf and who's the omega?"

Ryou blinked. "Good question. I guess we'll find out when we change."

"I look forward to that." Bakura felt that he was probably the alpha due to his strong personality. Ryou, with his kind gentle nature, was more suited to be an omega.

The next two weeks flew by and both boys were undressed, waiting for the moon to rise. Bakura had managed to filter some smells out, but he was still driven crazy by it. His speed and strength had distracted him from his nose and filtering the smells out. He was impressed with how fast and strong he had become and looked forward to the full transformation.

Ryou also looked forward to changing, mostly because he wouldn't be alone in being a wolf anymore. He further wondered if his desire for a mate would show in Bakura. Would it be this night or the third night? If he had to guess, he would say the third night, but hoped for tonight.

The moon rose and Bakura felt himself burning before fur that was more silver than white grew all over him. He glanced back and down to see a tail twitching behind him and he was standing on two paws. His back arched and he went down onto newly formed forepaws while his muzzle and pointed ears formed. He heard Ryou howl softly and he howled too before shaking himself out and turning to face Ryou.

Ryou was surprised by what he saw. Bakura was a silver-white wolf that seemed a little smaller than himself. He had the same delicate long ears and muzzle and lean body. The muscles weren't as big as Ryou's, but still impressive. It was these slightly smaller muscles that lent to Bakura's smaller size. Bakura turned in a circle to see himself better. He looked at Ryou afterwards with dark brown eyes. "I'm a little smaller than you. Why would that be?"

"Don't know. Maybe I grew a little during my two months. In that case, just give it time and we'll end up the same size. I noticed your eyes are darker than mine."

"They were briefly gold before going dark brown."

"I think our eyes will be gold tomorrow night and our roles of alpha and omega might be revealed as I don't feel anything right now. Those roles might be the only thing we'll vaguely remember because it'll be in our DNA by then."

Bakura nodded. "That seems to make sense." Bakura had to admit that Ryou seemed to be the one with ideas and theories instead of him being the one. Did that mean that Ryou was the alpha? _Don't jump to conclusions. Ryou's been a werewolf longer than you and has had time to ponder such things. Anyway, we'll know in a day or two._ He tilted his head back and took a deep breath. A wave of smells invaded his nose, but he was able to focus on each one in turn. He was pleased; his sense of smell was working perfectly now. _It's just as Ryou said. I just had my first change and now I'm used to the smells._

"Are we going out tonight?" Bakura asked.

"Actually, I thought we'd stay in tonight and go out the other two nights. You need to get used to your new body."

Bakura nodded, thinking back to last month. Ryou only went out once last time: The second night. _He has a point about getting used to my body. I won't recall anything that happens tomorrow, so now is a good time to learn._

Ryou stood in his secluded spot with Bakura beside him, watching the eastern sky for the moon to rise. Neither one had gotten undressed yet; they were waiting for the sky to completely darken. He saw Bakura shiver slightly and asked, "Nervous?"

Bakura nodded. "Nervous, but I can't wait to find out what our roles will be."

Ryou knew how Bakura felt, but was curious rather than excited. He had thought about it since last night while watching Bakura learn about his body and concluded that he could well be the alpha since he was bigger and more experienced. Bakura's emotional actions seemed closer to the behavior of an omega.

The sun was almost gone and both boys stripped to nothing. The moon rose, bathing them in white light. Bakura savored the sensation of the light shining on him as his fur began to grow. His body continued to change and he felt a primal urge pushing aside his human mind. He couldn't fight it and allowed himself to become a real wolf. He heard the loud howl of another wolf behind him and he answered with a howl of his own: It was the howl of a wolf ready to hunt, kill, and eat.

Ryou surrendered to his wolf mind immediately as he changed. He knew that Bakura would initially fight against it before he gave in and his wolf mind and instincts took over. Once his change was complete, Ryou felt the need to hunt and eat. He howled his desire for food and he was answered by another wolf's howl for the same thing. The howl and the scent told him that this was his pack brother- someone to assist him in hunting.

Ryou put his nose to the ground and then the air. He didn't smell anything enticing and decided to try somewhere else. His instincts urged him to go northward; that's where plentiful prey usually traveled. He turned in that direction and saw the tail of his pack brother moving off to the east. _Where is he going?_ he wondered. _I'm the alpha; he should be following me._ He padded after the smaller wolf- his omega- to find out what caught his attention. He lifted his nose and the scent of fresh meat and warm blood wafted up to him: Food.

_Or is it food? I still feel we should head north._ He growled and then barked to catch his omega's attention. It worked as he halted in his tracks and turned to him. Ryou tilted his head to the north and barked a command to follow. He headed north and his ears heard the other wolf following behind him.

Ryou's nose and instincts led him to a closed butcher shop. He licked his chops as the slabs of meat that hung before him. His paws pushed against solid air that kept him from his meal and his claws scrabbled at it, but to no avail. He snarled in frustration. He saw what he desired, but couldn't get to it! Now, what?

He felt a tap on his shoulder blade and looked at his omega who angled his head, indicating that the alpha should follow him. He was intrigued: Did the omega have a plan? He nodded at the silver-white wolf who headed down the space between the buildings with Ryou behind him.

Bakura moved to the back of the shop to another locked door. He unsheathed his claws, stuck one into the knob, and jiggled it around until he heard a click. He rammed his body against the door and it opened, the doorknob and jam breaking off and clattering to the floor. He backed off and let his alpha enter first. He did so eagerly and Bakura followed.

Ryou felt his mouth watering at the sight of all the meat before him. He spied the meat he saw earlier and made a beeline for it, grabbing a string of sausages in his mouth, pulling it to the floor, and lying down to enjoy his food. Bakura, however, had grabbed a large slab of beef and was contently chewing on it.

Both wolves ran around the shop after eating their fill, checking out anything that interested them. They eventually left the shop with several slabs of beef on both of their backs and returned to where they had started to get some sleep.

Ryou blinked at the sunlight falling across his naked body. He sat up, grabbed his clothes, and pulled them on before looking around. He saw a naked Bakura curled up in a ball fast asleep and gathered in a pile nearby were slabs of meat! Where did those come from?

_Did we…raid a butcher shop? I know there's one nearby, but how could we get inside? We're just ordinary wolves…aren't we? Yes, we are. Somehow, our primal instincts allowed us access to the shop._

He saw movement and looked to see Bakura open his eyes, uncurl from his position, yawn and stretch. He grinned at Ryou as he got dressed. "Wow, what a night, not that I remember it. Still, I feel great."

"Bakura, I think we robbed a store." Ryou nodded at the pile.

Bakura stared at it, stunned. "That's…impossible. We were just wolves last night. Weren't we?" His voice held a note of doubt at the end.

"I think so, but perhaps…not. Bakura, one of your nails looks jagged, broken."

Bakura held up a hand to see his index nail was indeed jagged while the others were long and pointed like Ryou's nails. "You think I might have picked the lock to the store?"

"Sounds like something you would do. I vaguely remember leading us to the store as well as one other thing."

"You're my alpha," Bakura cut in with a tone of awe. "I vaguely recall following you and getting approval for…something."

"To get in the store, no doubt. The question is what do we do with that?" He gestured to the meat.

"We take it home, of course. We'll change one more time this month and it'll be hard to cook with paws and claws."

"But, we didn't pay for it."

"Ryou," Bakura sighed. "It's still early, no one will see us hauling all this home. Furthermore, you're the alpha, the leader. Where did your leadership go?"

"Probably left me when I changed this morning."

"Well, in any case, grab some of that meat and let's go." Bakura grabbed some meat, slung it over a shoulder, and headed home with Ryou reluctantly doing the same.


	3. Dominant Desires

Chapter Three\- Dominant Desires

Ryou and Bakura stored most of the meat in a freezer, a couple of the big pieces were in the refrigerator for tonight's dinner. Ryou felt bad about the meat being stolen food, a feeling that grew when he saw and heard about the break-in on the news later in the day. Bakura, however, wasn't concerned as he had stolen numerous times in the past. "They think expert burglars broke in based on the door," he said. "No one will suspect us or that wolves broke in. Speaking of which, since we were animals looking for food, what we did was normal for animals."

"Normal animals don't break into stores," Ryou protested.

"Wanna bet? I've read stories of animals crashing into stores through the front windows, some of them actually making off with something to eat."

"I suppose you have a point. I think it was my nose and instincts that led us there."

"Yeah and you believe, as do I, that I got us in so we could eat."

"Hmm, okay, you win. Bakura…what would you say to a picnic dinner at our spot in the park tonight? I did promise we spend the second and third nights outside."

"You did promise and I think that's a good idea." Bakura saw Ryou smile at Bakura's comment and felt good at making Ryou happy. _And that's what an omega does, isn't it? Support his or her alpha. Hmm…as much as it made sense for me to be the alpha, it isn't so bad being the omega. I'm sure I'll grow into the role, just as Ryou will grow into his as alpha._

Both boys arrived at their spot ten minutes before sunset. Ryou lifted the lid of their picnic basket to allow easy access once they had changed and also put out bowls of water. Then he removed his clothes along with Bakura. He was curious once again, but it was about whether Bakura would feel a sexual desire for a mate, like he does on the third night. _You know, since I'm the alpha, I can make it clear that I still find Bakura attractive and that I still desire him for a mate. Then, it'll be up to him to either reciprocate or reject. Yes, I think that's what I'll do._

Bakura watched the sun go down, eager to change again. He would be aware of everything he said, did, and felt tonight. It would help clear up the vague feeling about their roles of alpha and omega. He was all but convinced that he was the omega, however he was trying to accept the position. _I wonder how it was decided that Ryou was the alpha and I was the omega. Is it size, experience, or our personalities when in wolf form? Perhaps, we'll learn that tonight._

Once again, the sun went down and the moon came up, triggering their third and final change of the month. Bakura stretched his legs and flexed his paws before heading to the basket to get dinner. He halted beside it, feeling Ryou should get first pick. He waited for the white wolf to come over, but he stood nearby, looking at Bakura with his head cocked. "What's wrong, Bakura? Aren't you hungry?"

"I am," he admitted. "But, something's telling me that you should have first choice. Heh, maybe it's my omega side."

"No maybe; it is your omega side. Your deference to me has my alpha side reacting to it." Ryou stepped up to the basket, reached in, and pulled out the top piece which allowed Bakura to grab the other one.

Ryou chewed on his meat, but his thoughts were on another matter: His sexual desire for a mate. This was his third time experiencing this feeling and it kept getting stronger each month. He was tired of fighting it. A part of the desire had already occurred: He bit Bakura. Now, he needed to assert his dominance like the alpha he was. He knew, without a doubt, that he was the alpha and Bakura was the omega; he was the dominant and the tomb robber was the submissive. He wanted Bakura for his mate and nothing was going to stop him! _He will be my mate. He can't refuse because my alpha side will just make me force myself on him._ He swallowed the last of his dinner. He now had the energy to claim and perhaps get sexual with his chosen mate. He got to his paws and slowly approached Bakura who had finished his food and was licking his chops.

Bakura chomped on his meat greedily. He had apparently burned a lot of energy changing and that was why he had headed straight for the basket. Ryou hadn't shown as much interest, but it hadn't stopped Ryou from grabbing his food and consuming it. Bakura swallowed his last bite and licked his chops. _Oh, that was good. Now, I've got energy, but what to do with it?_ He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see Ryou slowly approaching. He cocked his head. _Why is Ryou moving slowly? Is he thinking of playing? I could go for that._ He got up and then noticed the _way_ Ryou was moving. It was different from how Ryou normally moves. His movements seemed to suggest something…sexual? Oh, boy. Ryou still had that mating desire running through him. _Why does Ryou have this desire and I don't? Is it his alpha side? Did he always find me desirable and being a werewolf just intensified it?_

Ryou came closer and Bakura immediately assumed the posture of a submissive wolf: His tail between his legs and his body was low to the white wolf was exuding his dominance and Bakura reacted as an omega should in this situation. He waited for Ryou to speak and while he did, he admired Ryou's form. He stood tall and confident, his tail pointing straight up, his fur seemed to be shimmering in the moonlight. _God, he looks so…beautiful,_ went through Bakura's head, his resistance to being a mate crumbling away._ I want to be a mate and I want Ryou to choose me._

"Bakura, I admitted my desire for a mate two months ago and that I found you to be cute. Now, I find you very attractive and desirable. I am asserting my dominance as alpha and you will be my mate. You can't refuse or reject me; it won't change how I feel."

"Yes, Ryou. I recognize your authority over me and I'll be your mate. Honestly, my resistance has just broken. There was something in how you stood and how your fur looked in the moonlight that made you look so beautiful."

Ryou swished his tail happily. "Wonderful. Now, lay down on your stomach."

"Okay. But, why?" Bakura did as instructed.

"I'm going to claim you and the way to do that is to have sex."

"Excuse me? Have sex?"

"I told you that I have such desires every third full moon night. I've fought against it, but the urge gets stronger each time. I can't fight it anymore. I must mate and you're my choice. I was hoping you would be willing. Otherwise, my alpha side would make me force myself on you." Ryou laid on top of Bakura.

Bakura heard the desire and desperation in Ryou's voice and knew his alpha needed to expend his energy and purge his urge. "Do it, Ryou. Do what you want to do and need to do. I'll do my best to satisfy you."

"Just lay there and I'll do the rest." Ryou began the claiming process and Bakura gasped and moaned at Ryou's touches and when Ryou began thrusting, Bakura howled in pain and desire. When Bakura first howled, Ryou paused. "Did that hurt?" he asked in concern.

"I never had sex before so of course it hurt," Bakura growled. "But, I'm loving this pain, so please don't stop."

"Oh, I'm far from done." Ryou resumed this thrusts and Bakura howled in response. Both lost track of how long Ryou went at it, but before they knew it, Ryou climaxed and tumbled off Bakura who panted in exhaustion yet his eyes were bright with fulfilled excitement.

"That was great," he commented as Ryou moved up against his mate's side. Bakura flopped over so that Ryou was against his stomach and he draped a foreleg over Ryou's side.

"Mmm, yeah. That was great," Ryou echoed as he snuggled up to Bakura. He gave a big yawn and was asleep in an instant, his energy spent for the time being.


	4. Active Times

Chapter Four\- Active Times

The following month was vastly different from the previous one. Now that they were mates and had officially coupled, their alpha and omega personalities became more noticeable and pronounced. Ryou wanted Bakura almost constantly and the tomb robber did his best to satisfy the boy. He wasn't sure why Ryou wanted to have sex in human form, but he ultimately decided that it didn't matter: He enjoyed having sex with Ryou, though not as aggressively as Ryou did.

Ryou was also surprised at how much he wanted Bakura. He got sexual urges often and his need to fulfill them blocked out the surprise and embarrassment until it had passed. He wasn't sure why he was so sexually active but he enjoyed each encounter immensely. Bakura as his omega and mate, gave his all during each round and seemed to enjoy it almost as much as Ryou, who finally chalked his desires up to his alpha personality.

Ryou didn't seek any sex in the week preceding the full moon and while Bakura didn't know why, Ryou did: When he changed, his desire for sex would be overwhelming and would want to have sex all three nights. _I just have to tell Bakura after changing on the first night._

The full moon arrived and both boys took on their wolf forms. As soon as Bakura finished shaking himself out, Ryou tackled him and pinned him to the floor. Bakura struggled to get up, but Ryou was simply bigger and stronger than him, not to mention his alpha. "Ryou, what was that for?" he asked.

"I want to tell you that I'm going to be feeling very sexual the next three nights. That's why we didn't have sex last week."

"All _three_ nights? Ryou, why have you been so sexually active since last full moon?"

Ryou blinked, trying to put his feelings into words. "I know this sounds crazy, but I think I'm trying to get you…pregnant."

Bakura barked a laugh. "Get me pregnant? That is crazy. There's no way I can be pregnant. So, have sex all you want these three nights and hopefully this will get rid of your desire for…pups."

Ryou grinned, his eyes filled with lust and desire. "All right then, here I come."

Ryou took Bakura's advice and had sex until he was exhausted. He would sleep the rest of the night and be calm during the day. He repeated the pattern on the second and third nights. The second night was outside and though neither knew it, Ryou was more aggressive and sexually active than ever before. When he awoke the morning after the third night, he felt like he had indeed gotten rid of his desire and he felt less sexual than he did last month. Bakura ended up sleeping that same morning away. He was glad when he woke up and Ryou told him how he felt.

"Does this mean we won't be having as much sex this coming month?"

"That's right. I feel a lot better now. I might feel up to sex maybe once or twice before the full moon."

"Once or twice. That works."

Bakura panted and shuddered as he lost the contents of his stomach. He hated the stomach bug; it was one of the things he hated about having his own body. His stomach heaved again and he threw up in the toilet. He moaned as he slowly straightened up, feeling slightly better. He used a square of toilet paper to wipe his mouth before dropping it in the commode, flushing and he paused to look in the vanity mirror before leaving: He looked pale and sick. _What is wrong with me? Surely, it's not just the stomach bug. I wouldn't be looking pale and sick if it was._

"Bakura, you don't look so good," Ryou said as Bakura returned to their room.

"So I noticed," he muttered as he crawled into bed. "I've been feeling sick for almost a week and I felt fine last week which was after the full moon."

"Eat anything unusual lately?"

"No and nothing undercooked, either. I mean, we did eat raw meat as wolves, but it didn't affect either of us."

"Hmm, maybe the answer to this mystery will reveal itself in two weeks during the full moon."

"Maybe. I might be more in tune with my body once I'm a wolf."

"And I might be able to help you figure it out since I'll be a wolf, too."

"I could use all the help I can get."

Ryou nodded, his mind racing. He put Bakura's stomach flu with his sexual activity and his stomach squirmed. _Is it possible that Bakura's…pregnant? Perhaps he is, considering my desire for sex has faded. I want a family and if Bakura wasn't pregnant, I would still be trying just as aggressively as before. Well, maybe we'll know in two weeks._

Ryou went out the next day to get some medicine for Bakura at the drugstore. He had been moaning about his constant throwing up that Ryou offered to get some medicine. As he walked, his nose picked up lots of fascinating scents and he had no trouble figuring them out. He picked out some nearby flowers, fresh bread from a distant bakery, and…a werewolf close by?

His eyes scanned the people around him while he tried to trace the scent to its source. He saw a black-haired, green-eyed man staring at him with recognition before grabbing his wrist and pulling him into an alley.

Ryou pulled away from the man and regarded him coolly: It was the one who bit him. "So, I take it you live in the city?"

"I do. We meet again, young one. It's been awhile."

"About four and a half months, by my count."

"Indeed." The man's nostrils flared briefly. "Hmm. You are an alpha like myself and you have already mated. You move quickly."

"You know as well as I how strong the mating desire is. I fought it for two months before I couldn't fight it anymore."

"I do know, but it has been a long time since then."

"Could you possibly answer some questions I have?"

I will certainly try. I had wanted to find you to impart some knowledge, but I figured you were angry with me for biting you."

"I was at first, but not anymore. I enjoy being a werewolf. Okay, then. I should start with the fact that my mate is male and an omega."

"That is to be expected. An alpha that has mated before biting a human will either make the person an alpha or an omega. An unmated alpha who bites will make the person an omega automatically."

Ryou nodded. That explained the alpha-omega relationship. "Is it possible for two males to conceive?"

"Absolutely. Has your mate exhibited any symptoms associated with pregnancy, but could be attributed to other illnesses?"

"I don't know. Is throwing up one of them?"

"Possibly. How often have the two of you coupled?"

Ryou blushed at the boldness of the question before thinking about it. "I remember doing it once the first month my mate changed, then often during the following month after, and finally all three full moon nights two weeks ago."

The man whistled. "My, my. You were active. Yes, your mate is very likely pregnant. The full moon in two weeks will make it clear. He'll sense the pups growing inside him."

"How is that possible? I mean, for him to get pregnant?"

"It's a bit complicated, but it usually happens with omegas. Let's say I bit you and you turned out to be an omega. You wouldn't be my mate and if you bit someone, it's likely they would be an alpha and that would place a womb in you."

"So by me being an unmated alpha and biting Bakura, he became an omega with a womb."

"Correct and with all the activity you did, he's likely pregnant. He'll switch genders when he's a week away from giving birth and then he'll switch back a few hours after birth." He smiled gently. "The two of you will have a litter of werewolf pups in about six to eight weeks."

Ryou swayed slightly. He had suspected that Bakura was expecting, but he was nevertheless rocked to hear it was true. _I guess Bakura won't be needing any medicine after all._

"Are you all right, young one?" the man asked.

"My name's Ryou and yes, I'm fine. I suspected Bakura was pregnant, but it's kind of a shock to find it's true."

"It'll be a shock to Bakura when you tell him."

"I'm _pregnant_!?" Bakura exclaimed. "But…but that's impossible."

"It's possible. I told you, I met up with the one who bit me and he was willing to answer my questions. Omegas are the one who get pregnant. It was random chance that I became an alpha. I could have been an omega and if I had bitten you, you would have been the alpha and I would have the womb and be the pregnant one. Of course, if you were the alpha, you would have been the sexually active one."

"The one who bit you; what's his role?"

"He's an alpha, too. He had pups with another a long while ago. He said that an unmated alpha turns the first one he or she bites into an omega automatically. A mated alpha turns the ones he or she bites into an alpha or an omega."

"So, how exactly will this pregnancy go? What can I expect?"

"Delivery's in six to eight weeks. Oh, and he said a week before birth, you'll be a girl and turn back to a boy a few hours after birth."

"A girl? I have to be a girl for a week and a few hours? Wait…girl wolf or human girl?"

Ryou shrugged. "Don't know. I don't think it matter, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. He did say werewolf pups though, right? It could mean I'll be a girl wolf."

"It could. It would be cool if it occurred on the full moon."

"Yes, but let me say this: We are not having any more litters after this one."

"What if I want to have sex?"

"Either buy condoms or get your tubes tied."

Ryou sweatdropped at the response. _I think Bakura's having a mood swing or he could be acting like his usual sadistic self. This is gonna be an interesting several weeks._


	5. Pregnancy Behaviors

Chapter Five\- Pregnancy Behaviors

Bakura stopped constantly throwing up and only did it occasionally. He noticed his stomach starting to bulge slightly and his appetite increasing; he particularly had big cravings for meat. He recognized the signs of the pregnancy he was going through, but it was a bit unnerving and scary to see.

Ryou too found it unnerving and also wrong. Males don't get pregnant and yet, because of him, that's exactly what happened to Bakura. _It's ironic. He was so sure he couldn't get pregnant and now he's carrying a developing litter._

The full moon soon arrived and both became wolves. Once the change was finished, Bakura sat down and looked down at his belly: It was bulging a little more than it had a week ago, but this time he could actually _sense_ the pups' growth.

"Whoa," he said with wonder. "Ryou, I can actually _feel_ them growing."

"I'm guessing that feels strange."

"A little, but it's also amazing."

"Any idea how many?"

Bakura shook his head. "Not exactly. I sense at least two; could be more than that. I'm also really hungry."

"I anticipated that, so I brought these up." Ryou tugged over a paper bag and slicked it open with his claws to reveal two big juicy steaks. "Help yourself."

"Thanks!" Bakura pounced on the meat and started tearing into the first one with gusto.

Ryou shook his head slightly at his mate's antics. He had taken several trips over the last month to stock up on food for Bakura's pregnancy, especially meat. The demand for food had been exhausting to him, but he did it nonetheless. He wondered what tomorrow night would be like, what with them acting like real wolves. He blinked when he felt something being nudged against his paws and he looked down to see half a steak that had been neatly cut. He looked at Bakura who was licking his claws and grinning at Ryou.

"You need to eat too, you know. I don't want my mate getting weak and sick because he dotes on me so much that he forgets to take care of himself."

"I just want the pups to be healthy," Ryou admitted, lying down and eating the steak.

"I appreciate that, but you need to take care of yourself, too."

"You're right. I'll take better care of myself as well as you."

"That's all I ask."

The second night found Bakura and Ryou in a cave deep in the rocky portions of the park. Bakura claimed earlier in the day that his instincts were telling him to seek an enclosed hiding place and Ryou suggested the cave which was immediately adopted. Ryou prepared by bringing slabs of meat, bowls, and a jug of water, just like he did with their picnic dinner weeks ago. He put the meat in a pile, put the bowls nearby, and filled them with water.

As soon as they changed, Ryou immediately pushed a piece of meat toward his mate, who accepted it and started to eat. Ryou took a smaller piece to eat. It was clear to Ryou, through sight and smell, that his mate was going to have little ones before too long and he needed all the food and water he needed to have healthy little ones. His job was to keep watch over his mate and keep enemies away from them. Ryou finished his meat and, as Bakura grabbed another piece, he went to the cave opening and sat down, his gold eyes on the alert for any danger.

Bakura looked up from his meal to see his mate sitting at the cave opening looking every inch the protective alpha. It made him feel safe and secure and that feeling prompted him to curl up and fall asleep, his forepaws in front of his stomach. He awoke to see that it was still dark and his mate was still at the opening, but now looking like he was trying to stay awake. His head would droop and then snap up before the cycle would repeat. It was comforting that he was so protective, but it was a little lonely where he was. He gave a low whine to tell him mate his desire that he join him and get some rest.

Ryou immediately turned around at Bakura's whine, concerned that there was a problem. The silver-white wolf ran a paw over the ground in front of him and then jerked his head before looking at Ryou with needy eyes and whined again. Ryou picked up on Bakura's signals and went to him. He laid down with his back against Bakura's stomach. He felt Bakura drape a front and back leg over his body and also felt a head on his neck. He heard a soft growl and then a sigh as he fell back asleep. Ryou yawned slightly as his eyes slid closed and he joined his mate in sleep.

Bakura awoke to find his arm and leg draped over Ryou's body and his face buried in Ryou's hair and neck. He smiled at how good this felt and used his limbs to pull Ryou closer to him. He wasn't sure how they ended up like this, but it could be that he coaxed Ryou to him. _It's possible I was in the mood to snuggle and Ryou couldn't resist or refuse me. Looks like it's my turn to get what I want._

Movement caught Bakura's attention and he realized that Ryou was waking and trying to move. He tightened his grip and murmured in Ryou's ear, "No, I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"Mmm, I don't think I'm ready either, but how did this happen?"

"Wish I knew. Maybe I was in the mood to snuggle. I think it's clear that our alpha and omega positions are very prominent during the second night."

"So it would seem. Bakura, how about we go back to sleep right here, right now and then a run tonight. You need to exercise to help the pups."

"Yes, I like the sound of that." Bakura yawned as he leaned his head on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou smiled at his mate's comfort before drifting off to sleep again.

Their nighttime run went off without a hitch and afterwards, they lay on the grass to discuss their roles in more detail. While they were guided by their instincts and roles on the second night, they couldn't think about them. The first and third nights however, they still felt their instincts and roles, but they had their human minds to interpret their needs and wants.

"I'm feeling more confident and decisive, like a leader," Ryou said. "It's kind of like, like…"

"Me?" Bakura suggested. "Only without my darkness?"

Ryou tilted his head. "I guess so. I'm pretty sure I'm acting this way because I'm an alpha, since alphas are leaders. I also want to protect you while you're pregnant because I'm your mate and that's what I should do. It seems a little silly though; me protecting you, I mean."

Bakura shook his head. "It's not silly. I like having you watching over me. I'm preoccupied with my pregnancy and more concerned about them than my own safety. I believe that's a need of my omega role. My omega side wants you to be in charge, protect me, and take care of me. I think I'm being more like you before you were bitten."

"I like to think it's more likely that we rubbed off on each other and our roles just intensified it. It was bound to happen."

Bakura chuckled. "Yeah, that is very likely."


	6. Gender Switch and Birth

Chapter Six\- Gender Switch and Birth

Ryou and Bakura allowed their roles as alpha and omega to influence their behaviors, aware that they would act more like wolves in doing so. Bakura desired Ryou's touch often and to solve that, they pushed their beds together so Bakura could snuggle whenever he wanted.

Ryou was very protective of Bakura as the pregnancy continued. There were times where Ryou felt his alpha side surfacing whenever he ventured outside, sizing up people to determine if they could be a threat. He would eventually rein in these feelings, but he continued to be protective. He knew Bakura was close to full term and started bringing baby items into the house: Diapers, clothes, and cribs, to name a few. Bakura saw Ryou's excitement and it infected him as well. The two to them began writing names down, still unsure how many they would have.

"I can feel them moving around," Bakura murmured one night, his voice soft and filled with fatigue. He reached behind him, grabbed one of Ryou's hands, and brought it around to put on his stomach.

Ryou blinked and smiled. "I feel them, too. That is cool."

"It also feels uncomfortable to me. Being pregnant apparently has a range of feelings and sensations. Feeling uncomfortable clearly comes near…the end." Ryou heard Bakura sigh and knew that he had fallen asleep.

_Clearly it's exhausting keeping up with the growing pups' needs,_ Ryou thought as he pulled Bakura close to him. _Just as it's tiring for me to keep up with Bakura's needs._ Ryou closed his eyes and when he awoke, he had a surprise waiting for him.

Bakura's body shape was more delicate and had lost some muscle. His hips were curvy and his legs were shapely. He learned over to see a feminine face and a pair breasts above a swollen belly. He gently shook Bakura's shoulder to wake him, er, _her_ up. "Bakura, wake up. You're a girl now."

Bakura's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? What?" she said in a slightly higher voice. She blinked at the sound of her voice and put long delicate fingers to her throat. She sat up and looked over her body before turning to Ryou. "Well," she said, her full lips curling into her trademark smirk. "I'm one week away from delivery. Gods, Ryou, I sound weird."

"No, you sound like a female Bakura. Just think: This is what you probably would have looked like if you were born a girl."

"You think so?"

"I do. Also, next week's full moon occurs during your week as a girl. I'm guessing birth could be the first night or the third one."

"Why not the second one?"

"I was trying to be optimistic. I'm not sure how the birth would go with us acting like wolves. I mean, yeah, giving birth while thinking like a wolf would be fine, but I'd rather be able to talk to you instead of with vague gestures."

"I have to admit, I'd rather do that, too." Deep down, Bakura knew it didn't matter what she and Ryou wanted. If the pups wanted to come on the second night, then they will.

Bakura moaned as she staggered on her paws before sinking to the floor on her stomach and spreading her hindquarters. "They're coming," she groaned and then gasped.

Ryou rushed to get everything in place. He pushed an adjustable crib close by with his head, used his teeth to spread towels and then stood by for delivery. It was the first night of the full moon and it was time for the pups to be born. Ryou imagined what the pups would like and how they would act. Would they all look like him or Bakura and would they act like werewolves or real wolves? _I guess we'll soon know._

The labor pains were unbearable. Bakura screamed and howled her pain while Ryou coached her to push and breathe. She couldn't believe that female humans and animals went through such pain just to produce offspring; it seemed cruel to the birthing mother. Another stab hit and she pushed and breathed when Ryou told her. She felt like she had been in labor for hours and Ryou confirmed it when she commented on it.

"Oh," she moaned. "Suddenly, I have more sympathy for pregnant beings everywhere."

"So do I," Ryou said, wincing when Bakura gave a high-pitched howl. He saw something move and looked to see a white ball of fur slowly coming out of the birth canal. His heart jumped to his throat: His first pup was almost here. He didn't bother to tell Bakura; no doubt she felt it coming. Bakura gave one more push and the pup slid out. Ryou picked it up, laid down on a towel with it, and proceeded to lick it clean. Its tiny eyes weren't open yet and it made tiny whimpering sounds as Ryou cleaned it. He guessed it was hungry and once cleaned, Ryou moved the pup to Bakura's nipples, noting the gender as he did so.

"Our firstborn's a boy," he said, fatherly pride creeping into his voice.

Bakura nodded before saying, "The others…are coming. It…won't take long…now." She cried out and added sharply, "Get back there!"

Ryou promptly did so and was soon busy cleaning and delivering pups to Bakura's nipples. Bakura even helped clean a couple of them. Eventually, Bakura said, "I'm done. They're all out." She looked over at them. "I hope they're enjoying that because they won't get anymore like that in a few hours."

Ryou moved his eyes down the line, counting silently. Finally, he said, "Six. We have six pups."

"How many boys and how many girls?"

"Hang on." Ryou checked them over before saying, "Four boys and two girls."

"Four boys, two girls. Hmm. Okay." She craned her neck to look at her litter: One was pure white, one pure silver, one silver-white, and three pale gray. "Which ones are the girls?"

"The silver and the silver-white ones."

"Ah, okay." She yawned and laid her head down. "Man, I'm tired."

"I'm not surprised. Go ahead and sleep. We'll name our little ones later."

"All right. Night, Ryou. I love you." Bakura closed her eyes and was instantly out.

"Sleep tight, Bakura. I love you, too," Ryou said softly.

The End


End file.
